


It Started With A (Drinking) Game

by kiraisstillhere



Series: Mikey Way's Dirty High School Romance [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2595251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiraisstillhere/pseuds/kiraisstillhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zombies and alcohol can create a bit of tension, if you know what I mean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Started With A (Drinking) Game

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, number one of my Mikey Way's Dirty High School Romance series! It's not a PWP, but there is (badly written) smut in it.

_"Use protection!"_

That was the last thing Gerard had said before locking the door and leaving Mikey alone.

"As if anyone were here," Mikey muttered. He'd tried convincing Gerard that nobody was hiding upstairs, nor was anybody coming over, but Gerard refused to believe him. He just grinned that stupid grin of his and tutted his tongue knowingly. Sometimes he shook his head for extra effect.

Mikey got off the brown couch and went to the kitchen to brew some coffee, which would probably end up the same color as the couch. He briefly considered inviting Ray over to watch  _Night of the Living Dead_ , but decided against it, seeing as Ray would probably want beer, and Mikey didn't want to go convince Bob at the corner store to give him some. Mikey wanted beer too, but thought that coffee was the better choice at 11:00 a.m. 

As he waited for the coffee to brew in the instant coffee maker that Gerard had  _finally_ bought, Mikey heard his phone buzz on the dining table.

 _What highschooler is up at 11:00 in the morning besides me?_ Mikey wondered, walking to the furniture where his phone had been placed the night before and picking up the device. He checked the screen, which happened to be set to "The Messiah Has Arrived" brightness, and realized it was none other than Pete Wentz, his very gay best friend.

**Want to come over? ;)**

**Pete** , Mikey tapped out a reply.  **You're making my brother think I'm dating you. Stop sending the damn winky face.** He pressed Send.

It took less than thirty seconds for Pete to answer.  **No.**

And then,  **Seriously though. Do you want to come hang out?**

**Can't. Gee's out and I can't leave the house empty.**

**So I'll come over to your place.**

Mikey sighed. Sometimes, Pete could be unreasonable.  **Pete that's not how it works.**

**It is now. See you in a few.**

Mikey groaned and set his phone back on the table. He smelled coffee and went back to the kitchen, grabbing two mugs instead of one from the cupboard, because there was no way Pete was letting Mikey get out of giving him coffee. Ten minutes later, there was an incessant doorbell ringing, announcing that Pete had shown up. 

Mikey made his way to the door and opened it to Pete, smiling obnoxiously. 

"Hello, Mikey Way," Pete said brightly. "How are you this fine morning?"

"Pete, it's 11:15 and the only reason I'm not asleep is because I knew that you were coming over."

"Aw, really? That's so _sweet_ ," Pete grinned, fanning his lashes and clasping his hands together.

"Get inside," Mikey grumbled.

"Oh,  _someone's_ insistent today."

"Shut  _up_ ," Mikey said through semi-gritted teeth, vaguely imitating Napoleon Dynamite.

Pete managed to smile even wider than he already was and stepped inside. He toed his beaten Converse All-Stars off and pulled his socks off as an afterthought. Tossing his leather jacket on the couch and straightening his Metallica shirt, Pete stood up and sniffed the air.

"Coffee?"

"Kitchen," Mikey replied. He followed Pete in, remembering that he'd left his mug on the table, next to his phone. Mikey grabbed his mug and Pete poured himself some. 

"Is it possible that you have something illegal to mix with this?" Pete questioned innocently, lifting the cup to his mouth. 

"There's vodka, and I'm sure we could find something in Gerard's room, but frankly, it's too early for alcohol, and I might be a little hungover from the drinking game that Gerard and I had last night to The Walking Dead."

Pete perked up at the words "drinking" and "game". "Mikey, you're in high school," Pete joked. "But really, show me how to play?"

"It's  _too early_ for alcohol Pete." 

"It's  _never_ to early for The Walking Dead though," Pete smirked. He sat on the table top, right next to Mikey's mug of coffee.

" _Pete_ ," Mikey complained.

"Come on, Mikey."

Mikey rolled his eyes and got up from the table.

"You're leaving me?" Pete asked innocently.

"I swear to god if you're making those stupid puppy eyes..." Mikey said slowly.

"They're not stupid," Pete retorted. "But where are you going?"

"To get my laptop. Unless you want to come to my room and watch walkers get shot up by Rick Grimes."

"Already trying to get me in bed, huh?" Pete giggled. He hopped off the table, coffee forgotten.

\- Tiny Time Lapse -

"Do you think there's any chance of you teaching me how to play that drinking game?" Pete asked as he looked over at Mikey.

They were huddled together beneath a mass of sheets and comforter, propped up on pillows. The laptop was on a slightly larger pile of pillows and the charger was plugged in, the yellow light being moderately distracting, but not too bad.

Mikey gave him a look that said, "really, Pete?" and held it for a long time.

"What? It's like 2:00 p.m."

"And?" Mikey asked, slightly annoyed, but come on, this was _Pete_.

"It's five o' clock _somewhere_."

Pete seemed to have a talent for inducing the worst ideas, and Mikey Way was falling victim to yet another one. 

"You win this round, Pete Wentz," Mikey grumbled. He disentangled himself from the sheets and stumbled a bit before regaining his balance. "But there's no way that you're staying in my room alone. We're going to find something to drink."

Pete seemed to jump off the bed like it was no problem. "Okay. But on one condition."

"What's that?" Mikey asked, preparing for something along the lines of   _suck me off_ or  _Let me give you a hand job_.

"Be my boyfriend."

"Pete," Mikey started.

"I'm just joking, Way. Don't worry." Pete even grinned to show that it was all in good fun. If Mikey had actually looked him in the eye, however, he would have noticed that Pete really just wanted the adorable nerd that was Mikey Way to himself.

The two of them made their way out of Mikey's room and to the kitchen. Mikey dug around in the pantry until he found the bottle of vodka that he'd gotten from Bob and stowed away so Gerard wouldn't find it. Then, they made their way down to Gerard's bedroom, where there was bound to be beer and maybe something else.

"I've got to use the restroom," Pete said quickly. He hurried up the basement stairs and into the guest bathroom in the upstairs hallway. After peeing, Pete checked around until he found a jackpot of condoms in one of the drawers.

Pete heard Mikey yell something intelligible from downstairs, but he assumed that Mikey was cursing something in Gerard's room. Pete had better things to focus on.

 _Like which condom to pick_ , he thought to himself. He considered going for a flavored one; he could see that there was a multitude of choices, but in the end decided on just a regular condom. Pete checked to see if the packaging was broken or punctured, and then shoved it in his back pocket.

He heard Mikey come up the stairs and pass the bathroom. "Pete!" He yelled. "I'm going back to my bedroom. You had better not come out naked."

Pete grinned and opened the bathroom door. "Don't worry, I'm clothed."

Mikey grinned a little, his eyes scanning Pete for any missing articles of clothing, and, deciding he was good to go, walked back into his room, Pete trailing behind.

\- Another Tiny Time Lapse -

It had been just about an hour, and both Pete and Mikey were at a good range of intoxication. They weren't sober, but neither was about to throw up or black out. They were giggling and talking about the last episode that they had watched, the one where Pete learned a new drinking game. The rules were simple, there were just quite a few to remember in his high school brain.

Mikey explained the rules in quick succession:

 

  * _1 drink for first walker you see in the show_
  * _1 drink when a walker attack starts_
  * _2 drinks when a walker attack finishes_
  * _1 drink when a walker is killed (drink twice if it’s a hand to hand kill)_
  * _3 drinks for 3+ kills in a quick succession_
  * _1 drink when human is killed (down it for a main character)_
  * _3 drinks if you see a main character as a walker_
  * _2 drinks if someone runs out of ammo at a critical moment_
  * _1 drink anytime Rick does or says something heroic_
  * _2 drinks when Daryl is just plain bad ass_
  * _1 drink whenever Glenn goes all sappy or emotional_
  * _1 drink whenever Carl does something he’s not supposed to do_
  * _1 drink anytime you find Carl really irritating_
  * _1 drink for any sex scene_
  * _1 drink if someone goes missing_
  * _1 drink for each new character added to the story_
  * _1 drink if anyone is trapped by multiple zombies_
  * _3 drinks whenever you hear someone refer to a zombie as something other than a Walker (biters, geeks, etc.)_
  * _2 drinks if anyone other than Daryl kills a walker with bow and arrow_
  * _2 drinks anytime you see a sexy shot of a character_
  * _1 drink for any flashback scene_
  * _1 drink and the devil horns anytime you hear a southern rock song in the background_
  * _2 drinks if any kill is shown in slow motion_
  * _1 drink per limb lost (extra drink if you think of the scene from “Monty Python and the Holy Grail”)_



 

"You got that?" Mikey had asked. Pete had nodded, and they began.

Now, they were just giddy enough that Pete's alcohol influenced brain was letting his hormones take over. He kept staring at Mikey's lips, wondering how soft they would feel. 

"What is it?" Mikey asked. He was no lightweight when it came to alcohol, but for some reason the shots got larger when Pete was around.

"Kiss me?" Pete asked, looking into Mikey's hazel eyes.

"Those stupid puppy dog eyes," Mikey said, grinning. Then he crashed his lips onto Pete's. They weren't kissing, no. This was a full-blown make-out session, complete with the frantic grasping of each other's shirts and rolling around on the bed. They tasted alcohol on their tongues and chose to get drunk from it.

Mikey stopped for a moment, remembering that his laptop was still on the bed. 

"Pete," he gasped. "Laptop."

He fumbled around, trying to get the laptop safely off the bed while Pete suckled at his neck, eliciting tiny moans and whines from Mikey. As an afterthought, Mikey tossed his glasses in the general direction of his dresser, hoping that they wouldn't crack.

"We good to go, captain?" Pete asked.

Mikey nodded as Pete attacked his neck. He gave up fighting when Pete ground down on his crotch and his pants became extremely tight. Pete smirked as he tugged Mikey's shirt off, then his own.

"Can I blow you, Mikey Way?" Pete asked, sliding his hands down to Mikey's waist.

" _Fuck yes_ ," Mikey replied, groaning as Pete undid his jeans and slid them down his legs, taking his boxers away too. 

And then Pete's lips were wrapped around Mikey's dick and Mikey felt like he was floating with how fucking  _good_ it felt to have Pete bobbing his head up and down, and doing the little tongue thing, and ever so slightly grazing his teeth along the shaft and  _motherfucker_ he hollowed his cheeks.

Mikey felt a warmth in his stomach and his balls tightening. "Oh,  _fuck_ -" Mikey half shouted, half moaned as he came into Pete's mouth, who swallowed it all and  _kept on sucking_.

Pete smiled as he pulled off of Mikey with a  _pop_. "You liked that?"

Mikey nodded.

"I've got a question for you, Way," Pete said slowly. He traced one of his hands up Mikey's thigh, to his stomach, to his chest, where Pete began to make small circles. "Do you want to know what it is?"

Mikey nodded eagerly.

"Can I fuck you?"

"Pete, I -" Mikey stammered. He looked a little frightened.

"Hold on, let me re-phrase that," Pete stated. He moved his hands so that he was propped up over Mikey, then lent down to his ear.  "I'm  _going_ to fuck you. So hard you won't be able to sit."

Mikey felt a small tug in his hips, and he instantly agreed to it. "Do you have a condom?"

Pete grabbed the one he'd shoved in his pocket earlier. "Do you have lube?"

Mikey nodded and reached for the drawer on his nightstand, revealing a small silver tube. Pete was dancing internally. He was going to have sex with Mikey. He rolled the condom on and put the lube on his fingers. He was fairly certain that Mikey hadn't been having sex with any males lately, and he was going to make it hurt as little as possible.

He slowly pushed one finger in, down to his knuckle. Mikey groaned. Pete grinned and began pushing in and out, crooking his finger every now and again, watching Mikey's face fill with pure pleasure. He carefully worked two, then three fingers in before deciding that it was time for the real fun to begin.

Pete pulled his fingers out. Mikey whimpered at the loss of penetration, before his eyes widened as Pete lubed himself up and positioned himself at his entrance.

"It's going to be okay, Mikey," Pete assured him. Then he pushed in. Slowly, but surely, with Mikey moaning and cursing, Pete went in all the way. And when Mikey gave him the okay, he started to push in and out, pulling a little more out each time and pushing in a little harder.

"Oh,  _fuck, Pete. Harder!"_

Pete obeyed as soon as Mikey gave him the command. He didn't give his all, figuring that it would hurt Mikey, but he had a noticeable change in speed. Mikey was so tight, and it felt great to be inside of him. Pete was moaning alongside Mikey, the two cursing in unison. Pete was whispering dirty things into Mikey's ear and Mikey was bucking his hips to meet Pete's as he whimpered and writhed on the bed.

Pete felt his orgasm coming, the familiar tightening in his stomach sending shivers down his spine. He began thrusting messily, his movement erratic as Mikey just tried to keep up with it. His tipping point happened when Mikey yelled "PETE!" at the top of his lungs. Pete noted that he'd probably hit Mikey's prostate while the orgasm washed him in white light.

Pete was breathing deeply into the crook of Mikey's neck, his chest pressed to Mikey's. He gently pulled out and tied off the condom, tossing in the wastebasket near Mikey's dresser.

"Hey, Mikey," Pete said breathlessly. He had a huge smile on his face. They were both sober, and he hoped that Mikey was open to his next idea.

"Yeah?" Mikey answered, still feeling the last bits of his sex high. "What's up?" He asked, looking up at Pete, who was holding himself up over Mikey.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"You wanna be my boyfriend?"


End file.
